


But then she yields

by Alyicecube



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: D/s, Domination, F/F, Freeform, Kink, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, maybe an iota of plot?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:51:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyicecube/pseuds/Alyicecube
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaw's been strung tighter than a violin for weeks now. What will happen if she and Root end up snowed in in a hotel room for a day? Violence? Flirting? Sex? All of the above?</p>
            </blockquote>





	But then she yields

**Author's Note:**

> I don't see a lot of shoot fic where Shaw is dominated or bottoms and that just saddens me, so I wrote my own!
> 
> Essentially this fic will fill the gaps I see in how Shaw and Root's dynamics are usually written. You can make suggestions if you want to!
> 
> You can also hit me up at island-fangirl.tumblr.com/
> 
> Happy Reading!

"Hi Sameen!" 

Doesn't this day just keep getting better. I'm in Moscow. What the hell am I doing in Moscow you wonder? I had to go get Gen because her idiot father grew paternal longings and thought it would be a-okay for him to just "take his offspring". I then had to retrieve "Ms. Genrika" for Harold, and not Reese, as the weather is apparently "dastardly" this time of the year in Russia and Reese is apparently sick. Pussy. Then Gen just had to travel separately "to avoid drawing attention of course Ms. Shaw". Then it being fucking Russia, of course there just HAD to be a snow storm that left me stranded and THEN the hotel that the airline was paying for had no record of my reservation and all rooms are "regrettably booked ma'am". 

The man behind the desk smirked at me from his smarmy little face. I growled, calmly placed my knife on the pretty oak desk and he visibly blanched. Good. We're getting somewhere. Now he looks like he regrets _something_. I smiled. Menacingly. And was just about to start having some fun when I heard that annoying voice. I can feel the smirk on Root's face fucking jumping up and down on my last frayed nerve. I slowly turn around to look at her and said in my most menacing voice, 

"What are you doing here Root?"

Most people would have known to walk away but Root's psychopathic mind barely ever registered danger. She just smiled and stepped right up into my personal space daring me to step back, forcing me to tilt my head back to maintain eye contact.

"I just happened to be in the neighborhood" 

I growled again because my frayed nerves were becoming non existent. That infuriating smile widened.

"No need to growl Sameen. I overheard your conversation and came over out of the goodness of my heart to offer to share my suite with you" 

"You have a room?"

"A suite, with a bed and heating, though if you're there we won't need the heating" I snorted and pretended to weigh my options. Sleeping on one of the couches in the lobby as opposed to sleeping in a bed with Root in it? There's really no competition but I can't let Root know that.

"There's also a mini bar stocked with Tovaritch"  
"Lets go" 

I walk towards the elevators and stab the call button. Tovaritch is premium Russian vodka and I want it in my mouth. 

Root leaned back on the front desk to watch Shaw move. 

And boy did she move. Sameen glides in an angry sort of way that just screams _stay away_. I was never good at heeding warnings though. She stabs the elevator's button, with her fingers not the knife, though with shaw it easily could have been the knife. She turns around and glares at me for not following her. I just smirk and raise an eyebrow. She pointedly looks at the elevator that has just arrived. I decide to follow. Now that I have Shaw going up to my room, I need to figure out away to get her in bed. I Leaned down to whisper in her ear,

"If I didn't know any better Sameen I'd say that you were eager to be alone with me".

I pressed our floor number crowding Shaw to do it. She inhales. I smirk. Yes I know she's a human and humans breathe but she inhaled _deeply_. 

\----------

Think vodka Shaw. You're doing this for vodka. You will not answer because of vodka. It's Root's room and she can kick you out before you get any vodka. Not that she would. Hopefully. Its Root, you never know. But just to be on the safe side do NOT engage. You glance at her. She's not looking at you anymore. Just staring ahead, head tilted to the side with a little smile on her face. That can't be good. 

The elevator dinged. I let Root walk out ahead of me. The doors in the hall are widely spaced. Good. The carpets are plush and muffle our footsteps. Fancy lights on walls. She pulls out her access card and lets us in. 

"Mi casa y su casa." 

I roll my eyes because really? Gringo accents suck. I glance around and whistle appreciatively. Its roomy.

“I'm glad you like it sweetie" 

"Don't call me that" I walk around a bit.

"I'm gonna go take a shower, wanna join me? Scrub my back?"

"Pass" 

I smile. I found the minibar in the bedroom. And the vodka. And ice. 

I follow Shaw into the bedroom and noted the canopy, tacky but the posters...those may come in handy. I glance over at Shaw. If only she smiled at me like that. The night is still young though. I strip standing right where I am. Shaw's fingers twitch and I smile. That's probably the only reaction I'll get from her right now. I'm not gonna push. Yet. Leaving my clothes where the fell I headed to the bathroom.

\---------------

I search for something to occupy my hands, for when Root comes out of the shower. Or she's just gonna keep flirting and annoying me. It has nothing to do with Root herself. Maybe a little. It's just a reaction. One I can control. I'm human. And she was buck naked. My hand may have twitched because for one insane moment I imagined what Root's ass would feel like in my palms. But my break from reality has ended.

The shower turns off and I get my ass out the room because I'd bet my .38 that Root's gonna walk out that shower wet and naked. And I really can't tonight. I'm tired. I just want to drink and relax. But even if Root wasn't here I wouldn't be able to relax. I haven't been able to for the last couple days. I've been constantly on edge, muscles taut, like a tightrope. I just hope I don't snap around Finch. He'd probably put me in therapy. *Shudder*

“Watch'ya doing there” I jump. 

“Um, do yo wanna play?” I hold up the deck unnecessarily.

“I'd love to” 

A genuine smile creeps onto my face. Shaw's talking. And I'm not forcing her to. I really should behave and encourage her but I can't help myself, really.

“Strip poker?” 

“As if I’d have to beat you at poker to get you naked” 

I fake a gasp and grin even wider because I swear that almost sounded like flirting. Shaw freezes, like she just realized what she was doing. I leave to put some music on. And to give Shaw some space. Mostly to give Shaw space so maaaybe she'll keep flirting, also setting the mood wouldn't be the worse thing to do right about now. Bom chicka wao wao. I connect my laptop to the entertainmemt system the hotel has and music starts pouring through tastefully hidden speakers. Jessica Ware's Say You Love Me kicks things off. I detour to the bedroom get something for the night's festivities

Sitting back down beside Shaw in the living room I take a sip of the vodka from the bottle.

“God that's disgusting” 

“Gimme that," Shaw grumbles snatching the bottle back and putting it out of my reach. 

“Hey! Lets play for shots”

“You're not doing shots with my vodka”

I laugh because she looks so petulant. She can be so cute sometimes. I chuckle again as I get up to get some red wine from the mini bar, bet shaw would love to hear that. 

“ Okay I have my own liquorbar now let's play blackjack” 

“What's that?” She refers to a bottle in my hand.

“Lube” 

\----------------

Gulp. Okay so my nether regions may have clenched. 

"Why would we need lube Root?" 

"Why, to ease things along Sameen"

Now she just looks plain predatory. Let it go Shaw.  
Shaw begins to deal and I laugh. Let the fun begin.

\-------------------

Okay. So trying to out drink Shaw was a BAD idea. I feel tipsy and Shaw's bottle is HALF empty and she looks stone cold sober.

I'm drunk. Not falling down drunk. It takes more than half a bottle of vodka to do that but my inhibitions are lowered and my decision making skills comprised. Which is clearly why I'm staring at Roots lips and wondering how they'd feel against my lips. Would she bite my lips if we made out? 

“19” 

Im at 17 so I take another card. It's a 3

“20” 

Root groans and I shiver. Moaning like that outside of sex should be criminal. She stares at me a bit then takes another card. A five. Bust.

“I'm done Shaw”

“Uh huh. One more shot then your done. You did lose”

“ I can't,”she whines

“Here” Remember those compromised decision making skills I was telling you about? I pour Root a shot and walk over to stand between her legs.

“Drink” She says, her voice huskier now. I shiver and almost take it but if I drink anymore I'll move into drunk drunk territory.

“Sameeeeeen.” Maybe I'm already in a drunken stupor sleeping on the coach because Shaw straddles me and cups my face.

“Here” She tips the shot glass to my lips and I drink.

I can feel the tension against my skin. My hand is still cupping Root's face, the shot done and I'm still staring into her eyes. I shake my head a bit trying to think through the fog of lust but _Jesus_. I twist around to put the shot glass down and Roots hands circle my waist.

“Careful” Too late for that I think. I turn around. And just stare.

The tension's so thick I could slice it and have it in a sandwich. Shaw needs to kiss me or get the hell off of my lap. It has to be her decision though or this night's gonna be a onetime thing and I have plans goddamnit! 

“Sameen-”

I kiss her. Just to shut her up. God. I grab her face and ravish, yes ravish her. I tangle my hands in her hair and pillage her mouth. She bites my lip and God I can help it, I grunted and may have grinded into her lap. Root would never be a passive lover. Her nails rake up my back and I whimper. Jesus. Root pulls back and tugs my shirt off followed by my bra and my boobs are in her hands so fast I didn't even have time to groan before wanting to whimper again. Root then decided to fucking bite my tits. "Please..." What am I even begging for only god knows. I yank her hair in retaliation and she just bites them harder. 

_“Fuck,”_ I whimper and don't I just wanna kill myself for whimpering like a pussy. Root pushes me back on to the couch and follows me down. She kisses my throat and leaves little bites all over. When she reaches the juncture of my neck and shoulder she sinks her teeth in. I moan. She unzips my jeans and then shoves her hands in to cup my sex. I cant my hips and moan. Jesus H. Christ. 

“My my Sameen, slick should be your middle name” 

I tried to chuckle but it came out a garbled mess. Gimmie a break. Root had her hand sliding through my cunt. 

“Why don't you fuck me already?” I barely got that clever turn of phrase out cause Root was playing with my clit now. Root chuckles and enters me with _three_ fucking fingers. Oh god, I feel so full. That's all that consumes my mind. It's almost-

“How do you feel Sameen? Can you take it?” she chuckles, “Hmm, what you think doesn't really matter anyway.” I whimper. I can't help it. The fullness, Root's voice. 

“Can you take another sweetie?” She doesn't wait for a response she just adds another. If I was full before I'm fucking brimming now. The only sounds to be heard are my laboured breathing and Root's palm slapping against my cunt as she fucks me. Root eases my jeans down mid thigh and lifts her head up bearing her weight on one hand, she kissed me on my forehead 

“Open your eyes sweetie"

I did and gasped. Root's eyes were alight, pupils blown. 

“Breathe Sameen” No I didn't forget to breathe. That would be sappy.

“I'm adding another finger” Okay now I did forget to breathe. Jesus she wants to-

“Breathe Sameen. And stop thinking.” She bites my bottom lip and then soothes it with her tongue

So when I planned this I thought I'd need lube cause when you plan to put your fist in someone's cunt you generally need a little lube but honest to God the more I push the more Sameen yields. The more fingers I add the wetter she gets. She's practically dripping. Up to four fingers now, I lock eyes with her, tuck my thumb in and push. And she whines. She grabs my arm and squeezes but does nothing else, just squeezes and writhes. She breathing so hard that she's wheezing. I lean down to kiss her brows, her nose, her scrunched up forehead. God she beautiful. I open my fist and she gasps and arches. Jesus, she's tight. Or maybe it's because I have my entire fist in her cunt. I smile and put my lips to her ears.

“I'm gonna fuck you now Sameen” 

Breathe in and out Shaw. In and out. Maybe if I focus on something I won't feel so overwhelmed. Swamped in sensation. Skin ablaze. All I can do is moan and claw at Root's back. She grunts and smirks down at me. It starts in my stomach and just kinda builds and builds. 

Root's fucking me with her fist now and _jesus_ it's euphoric.

Then Root whispers, “Cum for me Sameen.” And I did. But cumming is too tame a word for what happened. I erupted, I pinnacled, I fucking exploded. All I could see for a while is white.

\--------------

“Le petite mort” 

Shaw's face during sex is an animated work of art. Shaw face while coming is rapturous. I gently tug my hand out and kiss her all over. Then I just stop and watch her come down. It took a while but patience is your friend. She opened her eyes and I smiled. Because this is the most relaxed I've ever seen Shaw. Then she frowns. So I bite her lip and she shivers. I grin.

“Stop thinking Sameen, that's my job”

I'd object but then she moved down my body and bit just below navel and it died in my throat. She finishes pulling off my jeans and boxers at the same time. You'd think the best orgasm of my life would happen naked and in a bed. Nooooope.

And you know what? I just realised that while I'm butt naked, panting and sweaty, layed out on the fucking couch, Root was still fully clothed. Opening my mouth to comment on this very thing Root leaned down and bit my lips. Hard. Fuck! That whimpering again.

“No thinking Shaw. All you need to do is just feel” Root plays with my clit and I arch off the couch because I'm still sensitive. Root kisses me. Sucking my tongue into her mouth she deepens the kiss. And I whimper. But Jesus am I tired. Root ends the kiss.

“We should move to the bedroom”

“You decided this AFTER you've fucked my brains out?”

She smirks. Then kisses me again. Next thing I know she's wrapping my legs around her waist and standing.

“Root if you fucking drop me-”

“I won't Sameen. And just so we're on the same page, I'm nowhere near done”

A couple of strides from the lounge to the bedroom and she throwing me onto the bed. Like a sack of potatoes. She's obviously trying to kill me. With sex. Sure beats a rusty knife in a back alley. I look at Root and she just stares at me. I huff.

“Are you gonna fuck me or not? Cause I could just-”

“Just what Sameen? Fuck yourself?” She smiles that infuriating smile and begins to strip.

“Go ahead”

“What?” How the hell does she expect me to carry on a conversation while she strips?

“Fuck yourself Sameen” Um, what? Oh yeah, my big mouth. I swallow. More like nervously gulp but no one needs to know that.

“Um...” 

“Remember what I just said to you Sameen” I grit my teeth because she's butt naked and talking to me in that little voice you use to talk to people you think are slow. I glare at her. She climbs onto the bed and saunters-crawls towards me. Pushing me, down she settles her body between my legs and I stifle a whimper. That needs to stop. She puts her mouth right below my ears and bites. HARD. I grunt and grab her hair. But I don’t pull as she begins to lick the abused area. She readjusts and pulls my head back, tugging on my hair hard. And still I don't yank her hair out of their fucking roots.

“Shaw? You want me to fuck you right? That's fine Dr. Assassin, cause I want to fuck you too. I just need you to tell me what I said to you earlier?”

Root's lips are close enough that every word is a little kiss. A promise. If I give up control. And trust her. Root. Unrepentant psychopath.

“Shaw?”

“I don't need to think” I whisper. And that's the part. But Root won't let me off that easily.

“Why not Shaw?” I don’t respond because she already knows the answer, why do I have to fucking say it.

“Sameen?”

“Because you'll take care of everything. Me. I just have to do as I'm told”

\-----------

I freeze. Because I was prepared to fold. I expected her to call my bluff. I wanted to dominate Shaw but I'd settle for fucking her. Or she fucking me. But then she yields. She lies down and bares her throat. Jesus. And isn't it intoxicating. I kissed her, conquered. And I promised her. Because now that I have her I'm never letting her go.

I sigh into Root's kiss. Root's mouth moves to the side of my lips and I-

And I yawn. One of those jaw cracking ones.

I laugh. God she's cute. I give her one last kiss and cuddle up to her and throw the sheets over us.

“Um Root, what are you-”

“Sleep Sameen”

“Im oka-*squeak*” That wasn't me. Root pinched my ass but that was NOT me. I do NOT squeak. Blonde sorority girls who think its cute to act dumb squeak. I DO NOT squeak. I can feel Root's smirk. I growl.

“Sameen” It was a reprimand. 

“Whatever” And I slept.

\------------------

Sameen's asleep. One minute she was growling at me, she sighs then goes out like a light, dead to the world.  
I lay awake a bit thinking of Shaw. How beautiful she is, how intoxicating it is to top her. It's beautiful really. She could snap my neck, as an after thought, but she chooses to yield. I should sleep too but I have things to plan, big _tiring_ things tobplan for later.

\-------------------

Where's Root...wait, why do I care?

_Because she made you her bitch?_

That little voice inside my head really needs to shut up. Pity I can't shoot it. Or can I? I Could shoot myself 

*dying whale noise* 

"After I eat" I decide as I get u-maybe I should find something to wear, not out of modesty but Root really doesn't need any encouragement. I decide on just throwing on my T and underwear. Padding to the kitchen I smell food...but see none

"In here"

I hesitate, do I want to see Root after last night? She may have food but-

"I have food Sameen"

Well that resolves that.

"I have a proposition for you Sameen"

I freeze because I have a feeling I won't like where this is heading. Then Root smirked and I'm sure its going to be problematic.

"Can I eat first"

"Of course sweetie. Drink lots of water too, you lost a lot of fluids last night." 

That shit eating grin would have made me blush if I was the blushing kind. I just cleared my throat and took up the tray with two steaks and potatoes. The other one had rabbit food. *shudder* Wolfing down the first one to take off the edge I drank a glass of orange juice and ate the potatoes. Now I can savour the last steak. Root's nibbling on her leaves and watching me eat. Full now, I poor another glass of OJ to sip. 

"Oh, while you were asleep the airline called and said that our new flight leaves at 5am on Thursday."

"You mean 5 today...right?"

"Nope"

Shit. I walk to the window and pull the curtains back and swear. I can't even see the trees the line hotel drive way. 

Dammit.

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo, first Shoot fic, first published fic, it's a day of firsts people. Comments are welcome, critiquing encouraged!


End file.
